Sunset Bridge
by xDelicate-Angelx
Summary: A story that Follows an OC (Saki) as she becomes a new ninja in Konoha and falls in love with her teacher. will he feel the same? will others approve? Read to find out. -This was originally a Oneshot but i converted it into a story-
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

-**Please note**-

This Story is based around the mid/end of the first part of the Naruto Animated series. THIS IS NOT SHIPPUDEN. And although in the anime they are 12-13 and in the shippuden they are 15-16, I like to imagine that they are 15-16 or 14 at the youngest in the first part and 17-18 in the shipuuden. So lets keep that in mind with this story, them being around 15-16, Otherwise if they where 12-13 then this story would just be completley wrong. Thank-you.

**Chapter 1 – The Arrival**

It was another sunny day in Konahagakure and everyone seemed cheerful and happy. Sakura was standing on the bridge above a beautiful river, daydreaming and sprinkling pink flower petals into the clear blue water below her. But something seemed off. something was different. It was quiet, too quiet in fact, where was Naruto? She thought to herself. He usually ruined these beautiful moments of hers but he was no where to be seen. Not that it mattered to her though because Sakura was enjoying the peace and quiet for once.

She lifted her head and took a deep breath taking in all the scenery when suddenly there was a loud noise of footsteps and wind rushing past, a flash of orange and yellow zooming towards her then it stopped suddenly catching its breath... and there was Naruto.

_Great_, thought Sakura.

Naruto had stopped sprinting and stood right behind sakura as she looked out at the river below her on the bridge, she turned round slowly to greet him Keeping her legs fixed but moving her torso and head to look behind her.

"What now Naruto, can't you see I'm enjoying this lovely sunny day, without _you_ bugging me." She sighed with annoyance and turned back around continuing to stare out onto the water.

Naruto looked up catching his breath.

"There's... i saw... come and see quick!" He yelled grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her towards him.

"Get off me!" She yelled, whilst being pulled by Naruto away from position she was in, leaning over the bridge "saw what?" She asked a little curious.

"A... someone...a girl" Naruto said still trying to catch is breath.

"A girl?" Sakura said to herself but loud enough that Naruto noticed.

"Just come" He said still tugging on her arm.

"Ok Fine I'll come but this better be good" Sakura said angrily.

Naruto pulled her arm as she finished her sentance and the flower petals flew out of her hand and onto the bridge, eventually he let go when she began to run beside him. They didnt speak, Sakura ony followed Naruto a little annoyed but filled with curiosity. Naruto had lead her to the outskirts of the Hokage's building.

_What are we doing here?_ Sakura thought to her self,_ is_ _something wrong?_

Naruto fled up the stairs grabbing hold of Sakura's arm again, just as they reached the top they heard some voices.

"Quick!" Naruto shouted Pulling sakura up onto the rooftop.

"What are you doing you knuckle head!" sakura shouted at him

"shhhh, be quiet look, look!"

Sakura peered down to see Lady Tsunade and ... someone new. A girl, just like Naruto had said. She was very pretty and she looked the same age as herself and Naruto. She had glistening blue eyes, Medium long wavy brown hair with a side fringe on the right and she had a warm gentle smile. As for clothing she wore a short skirt with fishnet tights that ended just above her knee on her left leg and had a strapped top with fishnets covering her right hand.

She was being given a head band so this meant that she was a ninja, a new ninja. She didn't look familiar though. She smiled and thanked the Hokage (Lady Tsunade) and tied her new head band around her neck, not too loose but not too tight.

"See. I told you there was someone new, weird huh, I saw her with the hokage and didn't recognise her so I thought i'd come spy, I wonder why we have a new ninja around, maybe i should go talk to her" Naruto said eagerly

"err on second thought" Sakura said grabbing the back of his collar stopping him from going anywhere "maybe you shouldn't. I'll got talk to her"

She waited for the new ninja to walk down the steps before Jumping down from the rooftop onto some steps that the new girl wouldn't have reached yet and then Sakura pretended to bump into her when they crossed paths.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there, clumsy me." She giggled "My names Sakura"

"Oh thats ok, I wasn't really looking either" She giggled as well" Sakura, hmm, thats a lovely Name. My names..."

But just as she was finishing her sentence she was cut off by Naruto who barged in grabbing her hand and shaking it furiously.

"Hi my names Naruto, nice to meet yah. oh don't mind sakura she's the weird one around here, I'm gonna be Hokage one day just you wait and see. beleive it!"

And at that moment a huge fist came crashing down on Naruto's head. It was Sakura and she was not amused.

"_Naruto! _you idiot_! _Can't you _see_ she's _new _around here_! _Your weirding the poor girl out. G_o and bother someone else!_" Sakura yelled at Naruto, who was now cowering on the floor.

"Sorry about that" Sakura cringed "So you where saying?" She asked.

But the girl wasn't listening she seemed occupied with something in the distance.

"What's she staring at?... whats her name?" Naruto asked Sakura

"Shut up knuckled head!" Sakura replied

"Who's that?" The girl asked but as Sakura looked to where she was staring there was no one there.

"Who's who?" sakura answered

"I swear I saw someone. Someone tall, Mysterious" She began mumbling to herself

Naruto and Sakura where looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Never mind?" she replied " sorry for being rude my names Saki. It means blossom"

"Thats so pretty" Sakura replied

"Thanks" said Saki

"So do you know who your sensei is yet?" Naruto asked

"No. I haven't even looked around yet or met anyone else. The Hokage and you two are the only people i've met so far, She said that i'd have to come back to see her later to find out who's team I'll be on" Saki replied.

"Oh, well we could always show you around in the meantime" Naruto suggested

"Yeah great idea, you could meet all the other ninja's at the same time, then at least you'd know some of them before you get placed into a team with them" Sakura said.

And with that they began giving her a tour of their village and she got to met all of the other ninja's, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Rock Lee. She was very eager to meet them as she wanted to see if she could find the person she thought she saw earlier, the tall, mysterious guy or maybe even a girl but sadly no one she met fit the image of the figure she saw. Despite this she did seem to get along with all of them although she seemed a little uncomfortable around Lee.

She wondered who's team she would join and the other ninja's wondered the same, most of the guys hoped that she'd be on their team, she seemed to win their hearts over. Most of the boys said that she was pretty and they all tried to impress her but she wasn't really that interested. she wanted to know more, more about that figure she saw and who it could be.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

Chapter 2 – The Meeting

It wasn't long before Lady Tsunade had called Saki, Naruto and Sakura in to her office. They knew that it would be about Saki and who's team she would be joining but Naruto and Sakura didn't know why they needed to be there as well.

"I presume you know why your here" Lady Tsunade greeted them.

"Yeah, well we know why Saki is here but we don't really know why you asked us to come along as well" Sakura replied

"Well your about to find out" She winked "As we all know Sasuke is not here and we are trying to get him back. Because of this we know that you only have two people on your team and Saki here is new, so i was thinking that she should join your team until Sasuke gets back... which i highly doubt he will"

"What?! Sasuke _is _coming back. Believe it!" Naruto yelled interrupting.

Lady Tsunade gave Naruto a look and he kept quiet.

"So" She continued "as a temporary, '_or permanent'_ replacement, Saki will become part of your team until further notice"

"Yay" Sakura gleamed.

"This means that you two are responsible for her, you must show her around, let her meet everyone in the village including your sensei as she will need to train in preparation for any missions that may come up. Got it?" Lady Tsunade said, looking more at Naruto than anyone else.

"yup, we got it all right" Naruto replied

"Saki, your with us now" Sakura was happy about the outcome

"Well I'm ok with that" She said

"Thats good" Tsunade added

"Well we've already shown you around and you near enough know everyone, I guess the only thing really left to do it introduce you to our sensei" sakura said.

"ok" saki agreed

And so they left in search of their sensei. They went looking all around konoha until they found him.

"There he is" sakura said pointing towards him.

Saki slowly turned her head and saw him there standing alone. Although she had never met him before, he seemed oddly familiar. She didn't quite know what it was but there was something about his blurred figure that she recognised. Then it struck her, he was the same mysterious figure she had seen earlier, he had to have been. He seemed to match the silhouette perfectly. She didn't really get a chance to see what the really figure looked like before because he was too far away and she only got a glimpse of him before he had disappeared but now as she was approaching him she finally got to see him clearly. He was tall, like the figure and had a mysterious posture, he wore a mask that covered half his face horizontally, starting from his nose and working its way down to his neck. His headband covered one of his eyes so the only visible part of his face was that one free eye and his ear. He had long white spiky hair. He was gorgeous even though only hardly any of his face was visible.

Saki had stopped and paused for a second when she met his gaze, her heart stopped for a moment and as she breathed in she felt like she had inhaled a heavy gas but it made her feel light and floaty. She was sure that it was love at first sight and if not then she was lucky to have him as a teacher. She tried to compose herself as Sakura dragged her over to the tall handsome man to introduce them.

"Sensei this is Saki, she is new here and she is now on our team until further notice as a replacement for Sasuke" She said the last part a little bitter. She was remembering Sasuke and hoping that he would eventually return to her. But she did really like Saki and she thought it anyone was going to replace him she was good enough for her. Her thoughts began to wonder slightly but she managed to snap out of it to continue introducing Saki to her new sensei.

"Saki this is Kakashi sensei and he is_ our _sensei" Sakura continued.

Kakashi looked at Saki for a second, Then he reached out his hand and shook hers.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Saki, I'm Kakashi" He was so mysterious that it overwhelmed her, you couldn't see his face but you knew he was smiling and his eyes looked so warming.

Saki gasped for air and caught her breath back before saying

"Hi, I'm Saki, It's nice to meet you too, Ka...Kakashi Sensei" She said gulping.

He Smiled at her, She noticed he was holding a book, an orange book with a big red circle that had a diagonal line through the middle, she decided that she wasn't going to ask about it. Kakashi noticed her looking as almost everyone did but he dismissed it and started speaking.

"Well we'll pick up training tomorrow, so that'll give you a chance to do wander round and see everything" Kakashi said

"Thanks" Saki replied smiling.

"you'll need to be at the training grounds at sunrise, I'm sure Naruto and Sakura will show you where it is" He continued.

"Yeah, me and Naruto will meet you and take you there" Sakura joined in

"Ok, thanks guys" Saki smiled again "everyone here is so nice"

"Yup, Thats Konoha for you" Naruto said "So need anyone to walk yah home?"

He was hinting about himself but Saki didn't really take much notice.

"No thats ok, I'll be fine on my own" She replied.

"Ok, suit yourself" He said back.

"see you all tomorrow" Saki called out as she began walking away.

"see you" they called back.

Saki began to wander home. It started to get dark quickly and by the time she came across a large bridge it was near enough pitch black. She stopped and looked out at it, the bridge seemed as though it went on forever but that was because she couldnt see that far ahead. Apprehensively she began to walk across the bridge, there was a movement in the corner of her eye. She turned her head quickly but there was nothing in sight. She started walking slower this time but her heart was beating fast in her chest. she knew the people in the village where kind and the village was safe but still it was all new to her and she didn't want to take any chances, but hey she was a ninja, so she could take on whatever came her way. It seemed as though everything was suddenly really quiet. All she could hear was her own breathing, even the water in the river below was quiet. Then she saw something, a figure in the distance, alone. Still. Quiet. Everything began to slow, her breathing, her movements, the world around her, even her heart was slower but it was beating harder. She stopped but as she blinked the figure was gone. Confused and scared she hurried along the bridge until she was finally on the other side. Her thoughts began to run wild.

_What was that? Who was that? It could have been anyone, might not even have been dangerous, could have even been... The figure seemed familar, but, no it couldn't of been, Why would he be here?he wouldn't hurt me...would he? What am I thinking, why would I think it, why would he follow me if it was him, but i'm a ninja so why am I scared about it. I could take them._

She didn't really know what to think, a small part of her wished that she had taken Naruto's offer to walk her home but then part of her didn't. She knew she could manage by her self. _I mean I got here didnt I? I made it by my self, Im a qualified ninja now. _

She managed to get home safely, she lay in her bed thinking about the ordeal wondering, hoping and slowly beginning to dream about her sensei. Was it wrong, she thought to her self, Was it wrong to think of her sensei like this, to think he would follow her home, to think she could be with him, to dream about him. But she didn't really care too much, She must be in love, it was the only explanation.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Begining

chapter 3 - the beginning

Sunlight shone through Saki's window onto her face but she was already awake. She got up and dressed and waited for Naruto and Sakura to arrive. It wasn't long before there was a nock at her window, she opened it and saw them down below.

"Hey Saki, ready for some hardcore training?" Naruto teased

"Yeah" Saki Laughed

She jumped down from her window onto a nearby roof top then jumped from there down to the floor. Naruto raised his eyebrow in approval and then they began walking to the training grounds, they where shortly joined by Sakura who seemed to be in a good mood.

It wasn't long before they arrived and Kakashi was already there waiting. Saki caught his gaze and cringed a little inside, remembering the experience last night. She tried to shake it off so she could be ready to train, she couldn't be in love with her teacher, not by first sight? But then again he was pretty handsome and dreamy and she wondered if anyone else felt the same about him. Even if it was weird and even if he was older than her and probably will never be with her she still smiled at the fact that she could dream and that she would get to see him almost every single day.

Kakashi greeted them with a smile.

"Good Morning Sensei" Sakura sung

"Good Morning" he said, addressing everyone. "are you ready for some training?"

"as ever!" Naruto said "what are we going to learn today?"

"Teamwork" Kakashi answered

"what?!, thats boring" Naruto replied " we already know how to work in a team"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow "You have a new teammate. One who you have not worked with yet, you don't know her abilities. You don't know what she is capable of, her strengths or weaknesses, what jutsu she has or is strongest at."

Naruto was stunned realising he was wrong and that kakashi was right, he had only met Saki yesterday and in fact he did not know her at all, He only knew her name.

Kakashi continued "And also judging on your skills when you first started training, with your task being teamwork, if I remember correctly, it didn't go down that well."

And again Kakashi was right.

"So we shall start with some introductions, Small tests that will show off each of your skills and then we shall begin establishing teamwork. And I can then judge how well you work together."

They all looked at each other then nodded.

"Ok so then lets begin, Sakura your up first, state your name, your strength and weakness then give us a little demonstration please" Kakashi said.

"Ok here goes nothing" she said.

Sakura walked up to where Kakashi was standing. Naruto already knew her, he knew what she was capable of, and he knew her name, but Saki didnt. Saki knew her name but not her skills. It did seem only right to her to introduce herself again the same as she had done before, when she was first assigned into a group with Sasuke and Kakashi. Hopefully this time the introductions and teamwork practice would go better.

She turned so she was facing them all, Kakashi had joined Saki and Naruto to watch her preformance.

Sakura began.

"Hello, as most of you know, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am very smart, determined and strong willed..."

"..,More like Annoying, Stubborn and short tempered" Naruto whispered to Saki.

She giggled quietly and felt Kakashi nudge Naruto. Sakura gave him an evil glare, so Saki guessed they she had heard too, but she carried on with no fault.

"My weakness, well, I believe that I'm not a very good ninja, on the field I mean. In battle. But, but I'm working on that" She said with a smile. "Here is my demonstration"

Sakura Faced on of the posts, she walked away from it, then ran past it and threw some kunai at it, all three hit the post, and all where in a perfect line. She preformed some more defensive jutsu and some attacking. When she was done she stopped and bowed. Then joined her teammates.

"Well done sakura" Kakashi congratulated. "Naruto your up next"

Naruto stumbled forwards as kakashi nudged him towards where Sakura had been standing. Naruto looked to face his team mates, confident and began his demonstration of show and tell.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I am Confident, trustworthy because I always keep to my word and also funny and handsome" he winked playfully

Sakura made some gagging noises and pretended to put her finger down her throat, showing her distaste to Naruto's comment about himself. _Cocky, Annoying and Stupid more like. _Sakura said to herself. Saki had giggled quietly at her actions as she did when Sakura was up and Naruto was making fun of her.

Saki established that Sakura and Naruto had a fun kind of friendship, they liked to irritate each other on purpose but they also irritated each other not on purpose, it was a little confusing to grasp but she liked it, it made things fun, but in battle would it make things appropriate, would they be able to work together. Kakashi had mentioned that they didn't do to well last time, but stories that she had heard about them from each other and some of the people she met yesterday, they seemed to be a remarkable team. She discovered that Sakura was very smart indeed, she was always top of her class according to what Ten Ten and Ino had told her yesterday, Ten Ten seemed ok about it but Ino seemed to be annoyed about it so Saki established that they had some sort of rivalry. Sakura would be useful for the thinking part, thinking things through and coming up with good reliable plans to get in or out of good or bad situations, Naruto well, he would be good for team spirit and boosting moral, but his skills, well she would judge them when she see's them.

Naruto smiled and took a stance, "And here is _my _demonstration" he winked.

Saki seemed a little worried because of the way he said it, it made him seem as though he had a trick up his sleeve, like someone loosing a competition but just about to win with one move that no-one suspects. She waited to see what he would do.

Naruto walked a little away from them backwards and then stopped. He then did some hand movements and said something that they couldn't hear, everyone knew what was coming but Saki didn't. She watched amazed as hundreds of clones appeared all around Naruto, they all looked the same, and they where mimicking him exactly, she couldn't see the real one. He eventually made them disappear after making them do interesting things.

"Impressive" Saki said

"Well done Naruto, Saki its your turn now" Kakashi said to her

Naruto winked at Saki, thanking her for her compliment on his performance. Naruto and Sakura already knew each other but Saki didn't know them, so this was good for her too see their skills. She had already worked some good strategies out in her head, and after seeing Naruto's performance she began to rethink some of her accusations. _Interesting and not to be taken lightly, could be a secret weapon if needed_. She thought to herself. She was a little nervous about it being her turn but she followed Kakashi's orders and began walking slowly up to where Naruto had been standing. She looked at them, they where watching her, waiting for her to do something. Sakura seemed humble, Naruto was interested and slightly impaitent and Kakashi was still mysterious. She noticed he was smiling and it made her feel a little easier.

_Time for me to prove my self_. She thought Smiling.


End file.
